Just See Me
by Yaoifreak01
Summary: Shikamaru's had it with Ino. He's Done. For real this time. But, before he leaves he swears he's gonna' teach her a lesson she won't ever forget. Heavy on the Lemoness. MA. Plot. Yum Sum Series: Book Two


**Yum Sum Series: Book 2**

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

_Neither the stores or Hilary Duff _

_and her perfume belong to me_

_either._

Shikamaru watched as his girlfriend went about cursing and screaming at one of the cashiers of her favorite clothing store, _Rave_. This was the umpteenth time in a row that she'd gotten into an argument at a store of _her_ choosing, and he was tired of it. This was why he hated going anywhere with her. Ino could be so damn troublesome sometimes.

She'd already trashed the store because she was too hot headed to take no for an answer; flinging pants and shirts off the racks, breaking random hangers and costume jewelry, and even shattering two bottles of _Hilary Duff's _perfume.

He'd had enough. And there was just no way he was going to pay for all of this crap. Nope, not a chance in hell.

He sighed. It was time to turn on the charm…again; something he really didn't like doing. It required too much muscle movement around the face. But it had to be done nonetheless.

Shikamaru walked up to Ino and snatched the purple blouse from her hand, glaring at her all the while. He then looked at the pretty cashier and said, "You say you _don't _have these in mediums, uh…," he looked down at the tag on her jacket and pretended to read the six lettered word plastered to it.

The green eyed girl put on the sweetest smile she could manage for the level headed hottie before her. "Temari. My name is Temari," she said holding out her hand.

He looked up from her name tag and into her eyes, and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. She was flirting with him before he'd even started. Good. This would only make things a hell of a lot easier for him.

He took her hand, flipped it over, and kissed the back of it, all the while looking into her eyes. "What a pretty name," he cooed, completely out of character.

Temari's rich green orbs widened at his actions as a faint blush played across her cheeks. Shikamaru's smile only grew.

He let go of her hand (allowing his fingertips to linger a bit) before he leaned on the counter and held up the shirt. "Now," he said, "you don't have this in mediums, Temari?"

Temari snuck an in-your-face peek at a fuming Ino before she caught the way Shikamaru was looking at her. His eyes roamed her body the way a lover would caress it. She couldn't help but shiver as she said, "I-I…uh, no," she closed her eyes and tried to forget how sin inflicting the ponytail having male specimen before her was; she had a job to do, "we don't have that blouse in mediums, sir. I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily before he looked down at the shirt. Her eyes widened. The transformation Shikamaru's face had taken would make the sky itself drip with tears. He stared at the shirt as if it were his best friend in the midst of dying. The look made her heart ache. She suddenly wanted to hold him and make it all go away, and by the sudden intake of breath from somewhere in the room, she could tell that the other woman was feeling the same way.

Then he looked up and into her eyes again. But the look he had now was not the least bit saddened. It was utterly and completely male, and made her feel as if he were touching her in places she knew his eyes had never seen.

So suddenly that she yelped, Shikamaru leaned over the counter and kissed her on the cheek. As he pulled away, his lips lingered, causing Temari's eyes to cross as she struggled to remain standing.

"Ok then," he said in a whisper that melted along her ear drums. "Thanks anyway."

"Sure," she responded in a breathless tone. "No problem."

Shikamaru dropped the shirt and turned around, completely disregarding Ino's scrunched brows, clenched fists, and flaring nostrils as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him hurriedly, out of the store.

"Let go, Shikamaru! Let me go," she said yanking and pulling, trying and failing miserably to pullfrom his grasp.

Shikamaru kept his hold and continued walking, ignoring the heads turning their way as he made his way through the parking lot. He went to the passenger's side door of his forest green Mustang and dug into his pockets to relieve the keys. He unlocked the door, opened it, and only then did he let go of her wrist. "Get in," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Still, being the stubborn blonde that she was, Ino had to try. "Where do you get off ordering me to do any-"

Shikamaru leaned in so close to her that their noses touched. "Ino. Get. In," he hissed word for word.

If not for the foreign strain in his voice, as if he were trying desperately to keep from punching a hole through the car door, she did obey him for the crackling flame hovering in his eyes. The flame too was foreign.

Shikamaru slammed the door as soon as all limbs were out of the way and walked around the front of the car to reach the driver's side. He unlocked the door and hopped in. After putting on his seat belt and cranking up the car, then backing out of his parking space, pulling out of the plaza, and safely onto the road, in what looked like a very aggravated way, he pulled the elastic from his hair and freed his unruly sable locks.

The layered mane fell to his shoulders as he ran his fingers through them in utter frustration. Ino saw his knuckles go white as his other hand tightened around the wheel in what looked to be a death grip.

But she ignored his obvious irritation and simply crossed her arms over her chest and allowed a very rude noise to escape her lips. Just as she was about to speak, her 23 year old boyfriend made a sharp turn to the right (which caused her to bump into the door since she didn't have on her seat belt) as if he'd known she were about to open her mouth.

Truth be told though, he'd simply entered the parking lot of their complex. He parked into their reserved space, turned off the car, and got out as soon as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Ino hurriedly jumped out of the car and followed after him. "Hey, aren't you going to help me with all the bags?"

He put opening the door to their apartment on hold as he spun around so fast that she was forced to flinch back or his hair would have slapped her in the face.

His own eyes were narrowed as he said, "Don't you mean _your _bags," and turned around and entered their home.

"Fine. I'll just go and get _my _bags without your help," she yelled as the door slammed shut behind him.

Shikamaru hung the keys on the key holder fastened to the wall and cursed as he took off his black vest and t-shirt, throwing them down on the couch. He was red hot with Ino right now. Damn near everywhere they went she had to make a scene. Whether it be in _Burger King, Lady Footlocker, Rave, Victoria Secret, _whatever,it seemed she couldn't help but get loud; and quite honestly, he didn't know how much more of Ino he could take. It'd come to the point where he couldn't even remember why or even if he loved her anymore. Her outbursts were just that tiring for the lazy boyfriend who had to keep bailing them out of (sure to come otherwise) hefty fees.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into his room, unfastened his inky cargo pants and kicked them off as well as his shoes and socks; leaving him in nothing but his green-blue boxers. He walked around his king sized bed and laid down on top of the covers. Right now, he didn't feel like doing anything but taking a nice long nap and trying to forget about all the cameras that had caught their faces both before and after Ino had trashed the individual places of business.

Shikamaru had just closed his eyes when Ino burst through the door with her arms full of assorted paper bags. She dropped them at the foot of the bed and sighed heavily before falling, back first, on to the mattress.

"Man," she panted, "that bag carrying thing is hard work."

Shikamaru grumbled something incoherent as he shifted along the covers facing the wall, trying to get comfortable again.

Ino craned her neck so that she could look at him. "What'd you say," she said.

"Nothing," he replied with finality.

She turned around and crawled full onto the bed behind him. "C'mon, tell me what you said," she declared nudging his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Ino."

"God, what's up your ass?"

He shot up and turned to face her. Ino's breath caught at what she saw when he did. The fury embedded within his eyes was almost scalding. She'd never seen him so angry. "I'm pissed, Ino. Pissed. For both your sake and mine, leave me alone, _now_," he said hissing the last word.

Quickly recovering from her momentary stun, she replied, "You're pissed? _I'm _the one who should be pissed." Her eyes sparkled with her own anger as she continued. "Every store we go into you flirt with the cashiers in front of me, as if I'm not even there. And what's worse, some of them have even been male! And you're the one who's pissed?! Hell, I'm the one who should be mad! I don't even know if my boyfriend's straight anymore!"

That was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The cool, laid-back, and lazy Shikamaru jumped out of the window and in front of a speeding bus as the last of his patience snapped with the challenge to his sexuality. Everything else he could have taken. Everything else he could've let pass. Every-fucking-thing else he could have ignored! But a challenge to his sexuality, that he could not let go.

The Shikamaru that wasn't so calm, the Shikamaru that wasn't so nice and easy-going, the Shikamaru who was everything _but _lazy surfaced with what could only be described as a raging battle cry.

He pounced on top of her, knocking her down (back first) flat on the bed. Ino's eyes widened as she had the wind knocked out of her. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head.

Ino looked up and into a pair of eyes that couldn't possibly belong to her indolent boyfriend. His eyes seemed to leak things hotter than fire, like dripping magma morphed into waves upon waves of anger. With his unruly hair cascading around his face in almost the same style as a lion's mane, he looked like a beast indeed when adding the ferocity of his bared teeth.

"It's time that I show you just how _straight _I am." And even his voice sounded something of a growl.

Ino swallowed. "Shi-"

"Shh," he said, leaning down and nuzzling her neck, almost sweetly. "I'm going to make you beg me to forgive you for all the shit you've put me through today."

At this, Ino managed a scoff, though it didn't sound quite right as she was pretty breathless at the feel of his nose trailing lightly along her collar bone; the mixed feelings of surprise and uncertainty starting her heart. "You know I don't beg for anything," she said sounding winded but no less stubborn.

"Oh, but you will." His breath fled along the flesh of her neck, down the front of her v-cut tube top, across her nipples, and between further creases and caverns like tiny little fingertips on a touching spree. She couldn't stifle the startled breath that escaped her lips as the deviant feeling had her spreading her legs behind him. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to have those fingertips inside of her.

Shikamaru chuckled, and with that outlet of breath he sent another wave of hurried fingers sliding across her body.

Ino didn't know who this was, but it was not the man who'd occupied her bed for nearly two years now. This was not Shikamaru. She'd never felt him like this. Never had he illuminated so much masculinity, so much power. It was like he was a whole other being all together. What's more, every time she caught her breath enough to contradict what he'd just said, he'd simply breathe on her and she'd be struck silent with a hitching breath escaping her own throat.

This didn't make any sense. No human should be able to make a person feel as though he had more hands than two, and were using all forty of them to caress a woman's entire body. Yet here Shikamaru was, doing it anyway.

Shikamaru pulled back and looked down at her panting form. He had a grin on his face that she'd have liked very much to slap off. He knew that she was the one who played lead during sex. Not him, her. He would simply lie on the bed and wait to follow her every command. He'd thrust when she said thrust, lick what she said lick, touch where she said touch. And she liked it that way, liked him obeying her every word.

But, lately she'd noticed the way Shikamaru's patience had seemed a lot thinner. His tolerance for the small things she did to keep his attention had looked to be on the verge of snapping into a million pieces. Now she couldn't help wondering, was it the sex? Was he upset because she wore the pants when it came to this part of their relationship? She'd thought that he liked the way things were just as much as she did. Hell, he seemed all too lazy to do anything _but _the necessary things she told him to. She'd been doing him a favor.

"_Whatever,_" Ino said to herself. It didn't matter now one way or the other. She was the one in charge. She was the boss. She was head honcho in this area of business. And he knew that. Yet, here he was holding her pinned, and judging by the prodding in her left hip, very much planning on being the one controlling this event.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck do you th-"

He hushed her with a bruising kiss. He smashed their lips together and ran his tongue across her lower lip. When she refused to open her mouth, he bit that lip; not too hard but not too soft either. Nevertheless, as soon as she opened her mouth to demand an apology his tongue rushed right in, licking every part of her mouth that he could.

Being the ever dominant she thought herself as Ino thought some payback was in order here, and so she bit down on his tongue pretty damn hard. Her eyes snapped open when she tasted the coppery liquid she knew to be blood and she tried to pull back, she hadn't meant to bleed him. But Shikamaru seemed to want to hear none of the idea of her pulling away. In fact, he didn't seem to mind the blood at all. For, he deepened the kiss and shared a moan of his own between them. He lapped at the blood in their mouths, swallowing what was his, coaxing Ino's tongue to do the same.

She found herself sliding further and further away from alpha status as this kiss continued. She felt his hands leave her wrists, only to feel them clasp the folds of her v-cut tube top. Shikamaru ripped the blouse straight down the middle with little effort. Ino's body jerked roughly as he pulled the ripped material from under her. She gasped into his mouth as the cool air whooshed against her nipples. She hadn't been wearing a bra.

When her shirt was completely gone she noticed that his hands were planted to the bed and not upon her, his lips, too, were lost to her. She opened her eyes. "W-what is it," she whispered.

He cocked his head to the side like a curious dog and said, "I've never seen your tits from this angle," in a very matter-of-fact way. "It's nice." And then he went back to ravishing her mouth while his hands splayed feverishly across her all too appealing chest, pinching and rolling her hard, pink nipples between his fingers.

Ino should have been angry, she should have been outraged, she should have been pissed beyond all recognition but for some reason she just couldn't fathom, she wasn't. There seemed to be a lot of unreasonable things happening to her at the moment. She'd never been so willing and ready to go with so little to damn near no foreplay as she was now. She'd never been insulted and turned on at the same fucking time. She'd never even dreamed of being the passive one in bed, but as she laid beneath him now, his tongue assailing her own and his hands being none to gentle with his eager ministrations upon her breasts, she couldn't seem to help the moan of absolute pleasure that slipped pass her lips. This was so unlike her, but even more unlike themselves was Shikamaru.

His right hand slid away from her tit, down her flat stomach and dipped beneath the hem of her skirt, beneath the hem of her panties, and within the lips of her pussy. "Mmm," she moaned within his mouth.

He pulled back and looked down at her, his hair showering around his face. "Like that, huh," he asked in a voice that just didn't belong to Shikamaru. She nodded dumbly, as he began to play with her clit, rolling the nub between his fingers, tweaking and fondling. "I like it a lot," she panted.

He smirked a smirk so sexy it made Ino shut her eyes as a moan from deep within ripped itself from her throat. "I know you do," she heard his silky voice murmur before his fingers left her clit, and his hand left her panties. She opened her eyes and watched as he moved from over her and began to tug and pull at her skirt and underwear. She had to lift her long legs up on either side of him and bend them at the knees so he could slip them off of her. The edge of her panties got caught on the end of one of the heels of her spring pumps. She kicked her leg out and the panties went flying.

Shikamaru tossed the skirt, her shoes alike, and started chuckling. "Eager are we? You weren't like that a few minutes ago."

She bit her lip and looked at him with a steel melting look. "I suppose I've had a change of heart."

"Hmm," he said simply, looking down at her. After a moment, Shikamaru placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs as far as they would go. His hands slid from her knees and began to caress the soft skin of her thighs as they slid lower, and lower, and lower back to the main prize. Ino's breathing sped as his fingers once again slid within her lower lips. He expertly found her hole and pushed one finger inside of her, curling it, pulsing it in and out of that special place until she whispered his name. "Shikamaru."

"You're not nearly wet enough to take all of me," he said softly. "Good." He removed his finger as he grabbed his member and brought it from the slit of his boxers.

Ino's eyes slid open as she tried to make sense of his words, when she saw what Shikamaru held in his hand. Was it just her or was he bigger than he'd been last night? Even the vain pulsing in the flushed red flesh looked longer. There was pre-cum gushing from the hole, coating his cock like ice cream, fudge, and whip cream on a banana split. She gulped as Shikamaru moved forward.

"W-wait," Ino stammered.

"For?" Shikamaru wasn't about to stop. This wasn't supposed to be a treat, this was punishment. He positioned himself in front of her and was about to push forward when suddenly her vagina moved out of his line of sight. He looked up to find her trying to back away. "Oh, I don't think so," he smirked. He grabbed her ankles and efficiently pulled her body close to him, so close his dick was pressed against her lower lips.

He smiled, baring all his teeth. He leaned up and over her, his damp member leaving a wet trail up her stomach as he kissed her lips softly. He looked into her eyes a second before he began to dowse her neck with soft kisses. "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

The little fingers were back as his question sent his breath whisking along her skin. She swallowed. "Shikamaru, I-I think you should pre-prepare me more."

"Why?"

She gasped. Shikamaru's tongue began to lick up her collar bone to her slender neck. He took a chunk of skin between his lips and began to suck hungrily, powerfully. It felt as if he were sucking on things he couldn't possibly be from that angle. "B-because you're to big ffff-AH! f-for anything less." She grasped the sheets beneath her and held on for dear life. Her clit was literally pulsing in time with his sucking. "Mmm, Shika," she moaned softly. He released her skin with a wet pop, licked the pretty little cherry spot slowly, and looked down at her as he ran his tongue along his own lips as if licking off some utterly delicious essence.

"Is that so," he finally said, staring into her eyes with a Sasuke-like smirk upon his face.

"Yes," she panted. "It'll hurt otherwise."

He cocked his head to the side. "But I thought you liked it rough?"

"I do b-"

"Then it's fine." Shikamaru pushed his way inside of her before she could say another word. Ino's spine bowed as she screamed in pain. "Aww, does it hurt," he said tauntingly, pulling out of her slightly.

"Unn," she groaned.

"I told you it would be fine." He pushed back into her fast and hard. He pushed himself inside of her until there was no more of himself to sheath. He relished the feel or her walls clenching around his cock, pulling, and sucking him in further as if she wanted more of him inside her. He could feel it as her juices began to flow, smoothing away the traction as he continued to beat his dick in and out of her over and over, again and again, until she screamed not in pain but in absolute pleasure.

"Please," Ino moaned, gripping her nipples, rolling and squeezing them between her fingers.

"Please what," he growled, grabbing her hips to steady her, pushing and thrusting into her harder.

"Fffffuck me, Shika," she yelled. "Harder! Ah! Faster," she said licking her fingers before bringing the spit glossed digits back to her nipples. "Yes! Unh, that's…Ah!"

"Is it good, baby? Am I fucking you right?"

"Y-yes. Th-that's it Shika. I'm going…I'm about to-" Shikamaru had made love to Ino more than enough times to know her body, to know when she was about to cum, and now was it. It was at this point, in mid-stroke that he pulled out of her.

Shikamaru leaned over her yet again, (his penis staining her stomach with both of their juices now) a hand on either side of her head. He looked down at her and knew that the look on his face was one he'd never shown her, one where his eyes were glazed with scalding fire and his smile a frosting chill, one of sheer hatred.

Ino's eyes widened. She was in shock not only from being denied an orgasm that had been so close yet stripped away a mere second before she could grasp it, but for the heart wrenching look on the man's face above her. Shikamaru hated her? Unheard of. Unthinkable.

His cold smile widened as he cupped her cheek. "I think we should see other people."

He kissed her forehead softly, climbed off of her, and rolled off the bed to the floor. Ino sat up, wincing as she did so. "Shikamaru?"

"I don't think we're as compatible as you thought, Ino. Maybe someone a little more patient would be fitting for your zealous character. Like…Chouji," he said fitting himself back into his boxers and searching around for his clothes. "Yeah. Chouji would be good."

"What," Ino said breathlessly, disbelieving. "I don't understand."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Of course you don't. Wouldn't expect you to, Ino." He pulled on his cargo pants, fastening them before locating his shoes. "Look, you can have the car." He pulled on his left shoe and began to tie the laces. "You can stay in the apartment. I'll continue paying the rent until the lease is up, then, well I guess you can go stay with Sakura or something," he said putting on and tying his last shoe. He dropped to his knees and reached under the bed, not long after pulling out a medium sized duffle bag.

Ino slid off the bed, a little unsteadily as the endorphins finished their exit, allowing the pain from Shikamaru's bruising entry begin to make itself known. He glanced at her as he started pulling his clothes out of his drawers. "Sorry about that," he said. "I'll run you a warm bath on my way out. Just hold on a minute."

Ino walked towards him. Silently. Shakily. Shikamaru didn't notice though. He didn't look at her again, intenton getting his things inside the bag. He chuckled as he struggled with the zipper. "I know this is going to be tough." Still Ino walked. "No. Not tough. Troublesome. This hadn't exactly been planned. I suppose I'll have to get Asuma to set up a-"

Shikamaru was cut off rather abruptly thanks to the wall connecting with his face. Ino had pushed the shit out of him.

"I…cannot…believe…you're doing this," she hissed. Shikamaru came to his feet slowly; any faster and the stars in his head would have dizzied him. "After all we've been through, Shikamaru." He closed his eyes, ran his fingers through his scattered locks, and took a deep breath. "I do everything for you. I eat right and exercise so that I'll look good for you, I study constantly so that the money we've put up for my education isn't wasted, I use my manners when dealing with your knife spitting mother…I do everything for you."

He opened his eyes to face a naked Ino. Angry tears were spilling from her eyes, dripping to her breasts, her thighs, her ankles. Her ponytail had loosened some time during their latest sexual escapade and some of the locks were flailing across her face. One of her manicured hands rested atop her heart, as if it hurt, the other held loosely to her side, as if it were too heavy to pick up. Spots of blood were sprinkled on the insides of her thighs, but still she limped until she came to a stop directly in front of him.

He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes, his hair caressing her shoulders. He knew that his face gave nothing away, didn't betray him and tell her just how much this was hurting him, killing him inside. "Ino, I can't do this anymore," he said softly.

"Do what anymore," she sobbed, more and more tears escaping her lids, making it hard to distinguish the features of his face. "I don't understand, Shikamaru. What have I done so wrong?"

He tried to sidestep her and failed. She stepped right in front of him, blocking his way. "Ino, please." He tried to go around her again, but, _again_, she was having none of it. "Ino-"

"Tell me why, Shikamaru," she cut in, walking forward, forcing him square against the wall and her bare body. "Is…" she gulped, "is there someone else?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?! Why are you doing this to us?!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and she sucked in a breath, taking a tentative step back. "Us?" He growled the word. "Were you thinking about us when you were trashing that store today, Ino?"

"Wha-"

He stepped forward, closing the step's distance between them. "Were you thinking about us when you spent half this month's grocery money on a pair of shoes?"

"I-"

"You're gonna' tell me you were thinking about us when you _forgot_ the telephone bill last week? _After _I gave you the money?" She stepped back. He stepped forward. "You were thinking about us, Ino?"

"I…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"I-"

"No! You weren't," he yelled, his clenched fists held tight to his sides. "You're spoiled, Ino. And as much as I'd like to, I can't afford to spoil you! I can't buy you all the clothes, and shoes, and purses that you want. I can't indulge you the way Neji does Tenten, Ino! I finally got the job! Finally became the assistant security strategist for Dolphin Mall! But can we savor even one paycheck?! Just one?! One?!"

She reached out to touch him and he shrank back from her touch, sidestepping her successfully now. "Shikam-"

"NO," he yelled as he went for his bag. Tears of frustration were beginning to gather in his own eyes now. "I'm sick of this shit, Ino. Living from paycheck to paycheck, constantly trying to keep you out of trouble when you take it upon yourself to indulge in your unaffordable pleasures, never being able to enjoy a single moment when we're out together. I'm done!" He grabbed the strap of his bag, draped it over his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

"Shikamaru, wait," Ino yelled going after him.

He said nothing. He dropped his bag in front of the door and turned around. He stepped wide around Ino as he grabbed his shirt off the couch, and headed for the bathroom.

"Shikamaru, please! Just stop for a minute," she pleaded following him.

He sat on the edge of the tub, dropping his shirt on the toilet top afterward, and started turning the knobs. Ino dropped to the floor at his feet, breathing heavily. She placed her right hand on his knee but Shikamaru ignored it and simply continued to adjust the hot and cold water after plugging the tub.

"Shikamaru, stop." He didn't. He dipped his hand into the tub, making sure the water was warm enough. It was. "Please, Shikamaru. Look at me." He did not. Instead he turned off the water, grabbed his shirt, and was about to put it on when it was suddenly yanked from his hands and thrown to the ground. Ino seized his face between her hands roughly and turned his eyes to meet hers. "Listen to me, dammit!"

Her tone was hard and commanding, her eyes wet and angry. Her hands stayed firm and set on his face, preventing even the thought of movement.

Shikamaru kept his eyes impassive, his lips in a grim line as she spoke breathlessly. "I hear you, ok, I hear you." She looked down, shaking her head disbelieving. "I can't believe I didn't realize what…what my tactics were doing to you."

The coolness in Shikamaru's eyes melted just enough for confusion to enter. "Tactics? What are you talking about," he muttered.

"I…" She sighed. "Do you have any idea how disappointing your daily facial expression can be?"

"Wha-"

"I can count on one hand the amount of times your smile has graced my eyes," she said holding up one hand for emphasis. "The tactics: the overt shopping, the misplaced money, the big scenes in public places it was all…all to get a rise out of you." She took her remaining hand off of his cheek and placed them both in her lap as she sat back on her haunches. Eyes downcast she whispered, "I'll be damned if I didn't get what I wanted."

Shikamaru sat still for moment thinking. After a moment he sank to his knees in front of her, placed a finger beneath her chin, and lifted her head until her sad eyes met his. "Tell me why, Ino," he said.

Fresh tears began to form. "You always look as if you don't care, Shikamaru, about anything. Not about the 'A' I got on my model brain project, or about the fudge I made you for Valentine's Day, or…or just about my love for you in general, Shika," she said.

"Ino-"

"And it makes me anxious," she sobbed as the tears managed too spill over. "It makes me think you wouldn't care if I left you. Like I'm dispensable." She sniffed and Shikamaru reached behind her to grab some tissue. He handed her the wad and she wiped at her eyes and nose. "All the things I did…they were attention seeking actions. I just wanted you to see me. Know that I was there and actually care about it. I never cared about the things I bought, or the way people looked at me when I'd throw a fit. All I wanted… all I wanted was for you to see me, baby," she dropped her head into her hands as the tears continued there race down her face. "Just see me," she whispered, her voice muffled with tears.

Shikamaru sat frozen, his hands hovering, hesitating above her shoulders. He had had no idea that she'd been hurting. She was always so carefree, always smiling brightly; one of the greatest things he cherished about her. Her smile. Her beautiful smile.

Shikamaru placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ino?" Though her tears had slowed, she did not respond. "Ino, do me a favor and stand."

She kept her head down as she slowly did what he asked. She put her bare back to him as she continued to soak the tissue in her hand. Shikamaru understood that. She'd never liked crying in front of others, even when they were kids.

He stood, planted his feet, and braced one arm behind her back, the other behind her legs. Swiftly and with little effort he picked her up, bridal style. Ino kept her face in her hands all the while. Shikamaru eased her down into the bathtub slowly, apologizing when he heard her barely audible gasp. "Sorry," he said, "I should've warned you." He slid his hands from around her and held onto the edge of the tub as he softly kissed the top of her head. Still she didn't move. He stood slowly and backed out of the bathroom quietly; his eyes upon her until he could see her no more.

He paced down the hall to there bedroom and grabbed her bathing basket, making sure that her sponge and strawberry scented body wash were amidst the other contents.

On his way back down the hall, he heard her before he saw her. She was crying louder and harder than before. He sped up and rushed into the bathroom, causing her lotion and bath beads to go crashing to the floor.

Her head popped up with a gasp. When she saw him there was a second where she was utterly still, then she was trying to climb out of the tub, wincing all the while thanks to the ache between her legs.

He rushed to her side, placing the basket on top of the stool before he began to push gently on her shoulders. "I-I thought you'd left," she sobbed grabbing a hand off of her shoulder and holding it to her chest in a death grip.

"Shh," he said gently, running his other hand down her hair softly so as to soothe her. "I'm not going anywhere."

He stayed silent beside her, hands rubbing her hair until the tension in her began to visibly leak away. He tried to pull his hand from her grasp but she tightened her hold. "I won't leave, Ino. I promise." He pulled at his hand and was able to get it loose using only half the force he'd thought he would have to.

He reached into the basket and pulled out the body wash and sponge. He dipped the sponge into the water, soaking it before he poured some of the strawberry liquid upon it. "Here. Hold it for a second," he said handing her the sponge. She did. Shikamaru gently took the hair tie from her hair and combed his fingers through the sunshine rivaled locks. Even thought it'd been in the loose ponytail, a good portion of her hair had already gotten wet, it was just that long.

He held his hand out for the sponge and she gave it to him without a word. Ino reached behind her, swept all of her hair over one shoulder, and leaned forward to hug her knees as Shikamaru began to wash her back. They were both quiet for a while as he painted pale pink circles over the back of her shoulders, her sides, her spine. He dipped the sponge back into the water, ringing out the soap, and rinsing the lather from her back with the excess water over and over until not a single bubble lived on her skin.

He touched her shoulder and put enough pressure on it to let her know that he wanted her to lean back. She complied. Ino sunk into the bath until her back rested on the wall of the tub. Her hair, along with her breasts floated beneath the water, though her nipples winked at him from above it. His eyes paid them no mind, however, instead they stayed fixed on his task as he lathered the sponge once more, and started the circular movements on her skin again. He started on the front of her shoulders and worked on.

He touched her forehead and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as he ran the soapy material across her neck. "I see you," he whispered, breaking the silence after a moment. She didn't open her eyes, and she didn't speak. He didn't look away from his hand as it continued to douse her in strawberry scented suds, and he didn't raise his voice any higher than that whisper as he went on.

"I see you a lot." The sponge left her neck and went to her breasts. He took it one tit at a time, curving the sponge softly along its perfect arch, allowing it to climb gently up and atop the perking nub and back down again. "I see only you, Ino," he said moving on from one mound of glorious flesh to the other.

"I've seen you since I first laid eyes on you, back when we were in the academy and you only had eyes for whatshisname. I saw you clearly. I still do." Ino opened her eyes and watched his face as he kept his attention upon the sponge sliding between her breasts and down her stomach. "I see everything about you, Ino."

I see the way other men look at you and sometimes it's all I can do to keep from winding up in jail on murder charges. I see the way you bury your head in those volumed medical books and pages of notes and think 'Wow. My girlfriend's going to be a brain surgeon' and there's never a doubt in my mind as the words play around in my head." The sponge started to descend her left thigh and she lifted her leg, she placed her foot on top of the spout so that he had access to every inch of her leg. Slowly but surely that sponge began to caress every last one of those inches.

Still, Ino watched his face. Still, Shikamaru watched the sponge beneath his palm.

"I see you, Ino." He gestured to her other leg and she took the left one down and propped her right one up. He finally looked her in the eyes as his hand began to scrub at the brown blood stains on her thigh. "Listen to me well, because I will only say this troublesome shit once."

She quirked a brow. "That's the fourth time you've cursed today. That's four times too many where _you're _concerned," she said, her voice low and a bit hoarse.

He smiled. "It's been a long day."

The smile left him as his eyes went back to her leg, tracking his hand as he carried the sponge along the smooth arch of her calf. He was quiet for a long moment, almost as if he wasn't going to say anything after all. He took her ankle in his empty hand and brought her foot towards him. He bathed that foot in the strawberry wash just as he'd done her left one; making sure to get between every pair of toes she had, washing her unblemished soles softly.

"I see your smile and I…and, Ino, I melt," he said with a grimace. The words didn't match his expression at all. The picture was almost comical. But Ino dare not laugh as he continued, every word spilling into her heart like wine into a wine glass.

"I smell the natural fragrance that is yours and yours alone and…my head spins," he whispered. The sponge began to smooth back up her calf, her thigh, his furrowed brow smoothing out right along with it. His grimace transformed into something of adoration as a veil of reminiscence fell over his eyes. The sponge hovered just over her vagina as he said, "I hear your laugh and my heart beats so hard I swear it wears itself out, making me feel as if I'll die at any minute with the sound of your laughter ringing in my ears."

The veil lifted and he dropped the sponge in the water. He picked up the bottle of body wash and poured some on his middle and index finger. He put the bottle down, looked into her eyes, and spoke in that same whisper as he lowered his fingers between her legs. She spread them wider as she listened. "I touch you, I feel your flesh against mine and I get, scared," he said softly looking down again as he took her clit between his fingers, adding just a slight bit of pressure as he rolled and pressed. She could hear her breaths coming in faster, but she dare not moan, afraid the sound would somehow cause him to stop speaking. "I get scared that one day you'll leave me and I'll never be able touch you, hold you," he looked at her as he commanded his fingers to flick back and forth over the full nub in fast, steady laps, "…_fondle_ you again." She couldn't help it, she flung her head back, thrust her hips forward, and moaned anyway.

He chuckled. "I guess that's to be expected, though," he continued, willing his fingers to slide down within her and circle the bruised, slippery skin around her hole gently. "You're the only woman I've ever made love to, the single woman who took my virginity and stole my heart."

She winced at the slight pain his gentle ministrations caused a second after she gasped at the new found information. He smiled, his eyes still cast down. "I figured you hadn't guessed." He chuckled. "I'm actually proud of that. I tried to hang onto your every word so that you wouldn't lack for anything in that area. I didn't want you dissatisfied in what's said to be the greatest pleasure on Earth."

He slid his middle finger inside her and she whimpered. "I'm really sorry about this," he said, adding another finger. "I just…I don't know what came over me."

"Don't…don't apologize, Shikamaru," she panted, her eyes shut tight with the pleasure of it all. "This is just the effect of really good, really rough sex. It's a price I'm always willing to pay if you'd ever like-," her breath hitched as three of his curled fingers became a crowd in her suddenly, pulsing pussy, "-to try again a-and actually finish this time."

He chuckled. "I'd love to," he said thrusting his hand forward.

"Does this mean that you f-fffff-shit!…f-forgive me? Y-you'll stay?"

He nodded, remembered that she couldn't see it and said, "I will…_if_, and this is a big if so try as hard as you can to comprehend what I'm about to-"

"E-easy for you to say," Ino said. One hand sliding down her stomach and between her lips where Shikamrau's hand worked, flicking her middle finger back and forth, over and around her clit in quick, abrupt strokes; her other hand holding onto the soap bar to keep her from going under.

He smirked before his lips slowly melted into a serious line. He closed his eyes, ran the fingers of his free through his hair, and took a deep a breath, all the while, still pleasuring the moaning Ino. "If you can manage not to throw away all of our life savings on a mere whim-"

"I-I told you I-"

He opened his eyes and met her hooded ones, before saying, "and just wait for me. Just wait a little longer so that I can buy you a house like I'd planned," he fluttered his fingers within her and bowed her spine, "I'll buy you a car, a new wardrobe, all the jewelry you want, just like I've planned. Just hold on a little bit longer and I'll spoil you rotten the way Iwant you to be. It's torturing that I can't get you all the things you want already. So, please, spare me the agony and just…just wait for it." He pulled his long fingers out of her slowly, leisurely until just his fingertips rested inside her.

"What do you say to that?" He jammed those fingers right back into her pussy with one hard thrust, hitting that g-spot dead on and she just as soon screamed the word, "**YES**," her answer echoing off the walls of the small bathroom walls as she came in one powerful cumming wave, her breasts, her nipples reaching for the ceiling as her back arched in what looked to be a painful one. Still, he played within her until her back relaxed and the muscles of her intimate parts slowed its clenching around his fingers.

Her eyes fluttered open to find his lips forming an accomplished smirk. "I thought you'd say that," he said.

"Mmm," she moaned, writhing as he slid his fingers from within her.

He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. "Will you open your mouth voluntarily this time or will my tongue have to suffer later?"

She laughed soundly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She opened her mouth and as soon as his tongue fell between her lips, her tongue fell against his own. There was no wrestling, Shikamaru didn't have anything to prove now. Ino took her rightful place as dominant and sucked on his tongue long and hard.

Her arms loosened around his neck, and the frenchie slowed to an elongated series of pops. "You…know," she said between kisses, "you…forgot…a sense."

He pulled back just a bit, a smile flirting with his lips as his eyes moved back and forth between her eyes and her lips. "If you mean taste, then I hadn't mentioned it on purpose," he said leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"I figured it was obvious," he said nipping at her lips playfully.

"Well I'm stomped," she said nipping back, "What happens when you taste me?"

"I get hard as hell," he said smiling widely when she threw her head back, laughing. "God, I love you," he said kissing her chin softly.

Her laughter slowed…slowed…and slowed some more until finally, it was no more. She stared into his eyes, his dark, coal colored eyes and let him watch as all the love she had for him filled her eyes. She brought her hands from around his neck and placed them upon his cheeks. She kissed him once, softly before whispering the words, "I see you, too," upon his lips.

(Ha! Well, there goes another one-shot. A nice upgrade if you ask me. Good news. We wrote a straight smut scene in less than an hour. I'd even go so far as to say 30 to 40 minutes. I got the strongest urge to write about sex again, right? And so Yaoi started out as her usual writing loving self does and started a whole damn story with nameless characters who were just gonna' meet up as perfect strangers and wind up screwing in the end anyway. After two pages of that, I was like, "Oh, F this" because the urge was just that strong and there was no way that I was going to sit there while she wrote out a thirteen page intro. and let this urge die down. Nope. No way in hell. So I made Yaoi stop mid-sentence on the two strangers' meet-and-greet and go ahead and write out the damn 35 minute smut scene. And, well, that's when it happened. The block that had been over me for this particular story for over five months now was lifted and I was able to rev up the oohs and ahs for _Just See Me, _just like that.

Unfortunately, very much unfortunately, the same can not be said for H.T.I.L.Y. I'm sorry _Hate That I Love You _readers. We really are trying. I'm thinking about handing this story over to someone else. NO DECISIONS HAVE BEEN MADE YET!! It's just a thought that's been running through my mind for the last five chapter-ten-less months. Yaoi hates the idea but she hates the fact that you guys are chapter-ten-less even more. She's undecided. Like I said, we're still thinking on it. She says hey, BTW. She has the sniffles and can't exactly talk right now.

Well, anyway, do us a favor and tell us how we did on our second one-shot will you. The reviews would be greatly appreciated as they _ALWAYS _are. Thanks wonderful peoples!! XD XD ;) Love yoooouuuu!! Miss yooooouuuuu!!)

**Yum Sum Series: Book 2-End**


End file.
